


She Likes to Hear You Beg

by Galaxy-of-Jellyfish (LordSaurix)



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, dubcon, more dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaurix/pseuds/Galaxy-of-Jellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vakama is captured by the Visorak, and brought before their Queen. She sees in him a valuable ally, if she can persuade him to serve her. Alternate Web of Shadows scene. First time writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Likes to Hear You Beg

When the Visorak finally brought Vakama down, they wasted no time in restraining him.

They secreted their thick, green ropes, binding his hands and feet. No matter how hard Vakama thrashed, not even his Hordika strength could break them.

They dragged him to a dark room, high in the Coliseum. The room had one high window, letting in only the smallest amount of moonlight, and the only door was the one he came through. Aside from the window and door, the only thing of note in the dark room was directly in front of him – a raised dais, like a shrine, much like the one in the Great Temple. The spider-Rahi lashed him to the shrine, and left, the door slamming shut behind them, plunging Vakama into darkness.

Vakama howled, thrashing against his bonds. In this moment, his cries weren’t that of a Toa, but an animal, angry and afraid. He strained his muscles as hard as he could, howling, plying every bit of strength against the webbing. His blood began to boil, the Rahi side of his brain taking over, lashing out like a caged Rahi. If only he could get just a bit more leverage-

His thought were interrupted as the single door swished open, the sound reverberating off the walls.

It admitted a figure vastly unlike a Visorak, but also unlike a Toa. She was too tall, for a start, and her jet-black armour too impractical, hugging her every curve. The way her hips swayed when she walked – her movements were completely fluid, and graceful like a Muaka’s, and her eyes surveyed him with the same cold, predatory gaze.

Roodaka. Queen of the Visorak Horde.

“What’s happening to me?” asked Vakama.

She smiled a cold, humourless smile. “You are changing…”

“Changing,” scoffed Vakama. “But into what?”

“A friend,” she purred, kneeling down to cup his chin. Her long, delicate fingers felt oddly tender against his flesh, and there was something in her eyes – that same coldness was there, but with a hint of something else. And her voice had changed, too. It had almost become … seductive.

Disgusted, Vakama wrenched his head away, instantly breaking the contact.

“Or a foe,” she snapped. “But that is for you to decide.”

“I’ll never join you.”

“Be reasonable, Vakama,” she said, her voice once again adopting that soft, purring edge. It made Vakama uncomfortable, in ways he could not fully comprehend.

“I might just know a way to change your mind … if you will allow it.”

Vakama became acutely aware of her hand on his body, drifting downward, first to his heartlight, then his abdomen, finally coming to rest just above his codpiece.

“I… I don’t understand.” Vakama felt his mouth go dry.

“You don’t need to understand.”

And she kissed him. Roodaka pressed her mouth to his, her lips soft against his twisted features. Caught completely off guard, The Toa could not stop her supple tongue from slipping inside his mouth, tracing against his.

As soon as she pulled away, Vakama protested, “But, Sidorak-”

“We are pledged to marry, that much is true. But he is no king.”

Leaning down to kiss his collarbone, Roodaka allowed her fingers to slip their way beneath his codpiece, finding the soft flesh within, teasing it to attention.

“Impressive,” she purred.

Upon feeling her fingers stroke the underside of his length, Vakama stiffened instinctively.

“Please, I’ve never-”

“Not even once? Not even with the _whore_ sister of yours?”

 _‘Nokama is my sister,'_   Vakama’s inner voice shrieked. _‘She would never think of me in that way… would she?’_

Roodaka smiled as if she could read his mind. “Pity,” she sighed.

“I’ll try to make your first time … memorable.”

With this, Roodaka began to go to work, pumping her hand up and down his length in earnest, her lips once again at his throat.

Vakama’s breathing grew ragged. _‘This can’t be happening,’_   he thought.

“Your body betrays you, Toa. You want this, just as much as I do.”

Her fingers were impossibly delicate; despite the wicked-looking claws, she stroked his length with precise care. Vakama could quickly feel himself coming undone, a bubbling heat beginning to make its presence known in his stomach, the unwilling pleasure driving him insane.

“I…” he stuttered, barely able to find his voice.

“Say it, Vakama. Tell me you want me. Beg me to let you come.”

Vakama could feel the Rahi within him struggling to get free, responding to her ministrations. _‘Stop it,’_ he willed himself. _‘I am a Toa.’_

“You’re not begging…” she purred, squeezing down particularly hard.

“Please…” he croaked.

She stopped her hands. “Please?”

She smiled wickedly, withdrawing her hand. Despite himself, Vakama’s hips bucked at the loss of contact.

“Patience, Vakama,” said Roodaka. She worked her way down her body, pressing her lips to his chestplate, his midsection, until finally, she was eye-to-eye with his crotch.

She reached around to the side, slender fingers feeling for the release. As soon as she had removed his codpiece, she set it aside carefully.

“My, you’re certainly … eager,” she breathed.

“Please,” Vakama gasped. “Don’t-”

Any words of protest were cut off as Roodaka dragged her tongue along his entire length, starting at the base and working gall the way up to the head. Vakama shuddered at the sudden wave of pleasure.

“What was that, Toa?”

“Don’t do this, I beg you.”

“Mmmm… I do love to hear them beg,” she crooned. “But I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”

Roodaka’s lips closed around his shaft, taking his entire length into her mouth. The organic muscle sucked greedily at Vakama, her experienced tongue flicking over his head.

To Vakama, these sensations were entirely new. Considering his inexperience, and at the rate she was going, it was very likely that he would come soon. With each bob of her head, Vakama could feel his release coming closer and closer.

But Roodaka never allowed him to reach his peak – she teased him with her skilful tongue, brought him so close to his limit, but always stopped just short. She was toying with him.

“Are you ready to come, my pet?”

The pleasure was driving Vakama absolutely wild, eating away at his rapidly dwindling self-control. His body coiled and uncoiled, straining uselessly against his bindings, head thrashing from side to side.

“I didn’t hear you.”

Vakama looked down at her. Roodaka’s eyes were staring up at him, almost playfully. She knew she was in control.

But Vakama was beyond thought at the moment. He gasped and panted, his lust-addled brain trying desperately to form words.

“Please,” he said finally. “I beg you.”

And this seemed to satisfy her.

“Come for me, my pet.”

With this, she finally allowed him to go over the edge, the half-Toa’s body tensing up, as a guttural cry escaped his lips. His hips bucked wildly, his member convulsing once, twice, and then it was over.

“Look at you, Vakama. Once a Toa, now little more than a beast.”

Vakama’s cheeks burned. He needed to look away from her, at anything, to hide his shame. But more than that – he needed to hide his disappointment that it was over.

“A beast needs disciplining, don’t you think?”

With long, impossibly sharp fingernails, the Visorak queen sliced effortlessly though Vakama’s bindings, sending him to the floor.  
The half-Toa tumbled to the floor and stayed there, catching his breath, allowing the strength to return to his limbs. Dimly, he was aware of Roodaka’s footsteps, receding, her heels clicking on the metal floor.

 _'Thank Mata Nui,'_ he thought.

But the sound of the door opening never came.

“Oh no, Toa. We are far from done.”

Vakama lifted his head to see her walking towards him once again, this time with an object held in her hands – a collar, attached to a length of chain.

“Be still, Vakama.”

The queen placed her hands softly on his chest, calming him. Astonishingly, Vakama allowed himself to remain still as she knelt and slipped the collar around his neck, the metal clicking into place.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“I have returned to you the use of your hands, Toa. Use them well.”

She kissed him again, and this time, Vakama met her tongue with his. As their lips clashed and tongues fought for dominance, Roodaka guided the half-Toa to the floor. Soon she was lying on her back, Vakama leaning over her, still kissing her hungrily.

Their contact was broken as Vakama felt her hand on his chestplate once more, pushing him ever so gently away. He looked at her, confusion in his clouded eyes.

The Visorak queen said nothing, merely reaching down to the crux of her thighs, searching for the catch on her own codpiece. She made a show of sliding the metal garment slowly down her thighs, before Vakama caught her hands, removing it the rest of the way.

Roodaka suddenly yanked hard on the chain she held. “Taking control, are we Vakama?” she remarked. “That’s not how this game works.”

Vakama looked to the floor.

“You learn fast, Vakama. Come, taste your reward.”

He looked back up to her, taking in her lust-clouded eyes, her tongue unconsciously flicking over her lips. Her chest heaved, and with her free hand, she stroked her slit, running her singers over the soft bundle of nerves atop it. Vakama could see she was already slick with arousal.

But he didn’t know what to do next.

“Here,” Roodaka offered. “Allow me.”

She reached down to take his erection in her hands once again, and guided it towards her waiting core.

Wordlessly, he met her eyes with his, awaiting her command.

“Go ahead, my pet,” she breathed. “Serve your queen.”

And he drove his hips forward, plunging himself into her.

If Vakama thought her mouth was amazing, that was nothing compared to now. All around him was warmth, Roodaka’s warmth, her inner walls squeezing down on his shaft. She moaned appreciatively. Roodaka wanted to know how Vakama was making her feel, her vocal encouragement only spurring him on.

“Harder,” she urged.

Vakama picked up the pace, plunging into her harder and faster. Roodaka’s hips began to buck, meeting his in time, adding to the friction between her bodies.

The half-Toa was again unsure what to do. What should his hands be doing? Should he caress her?

As if sensing his uncertainty, Roodaka wordlessly took his hand in hers and guided it to her breast. Vakama ran his hands over it experimentally, but the hard metal refused to give under his fingers. Roodaka laughed, the breathless sound turning into a moan halfway as her partner hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. She guided his hand again, this time to the side of her chestplate, showing him the clasp that kept it in place. As soon as it was undone, Vakama’s animalistic urges took over, and he tore it aside.

Vakama allowed his eyes to roam over her, splayed out partially-armoured underneath him, not once slowing his frantic pace. Her body was astonishingly similar to his own: underneath her armour, her chest was mostly covered by jet-black exodermis, with the organic muscle beneath showing through the gaps. Her breasts were almost completely organic, and when he ran his thump over one, she moaned, and her walls clamped down on him particularly hard.

Emboldened, Vakama began to play with her breasts in earnest, teasing them, relishing the little moans he drew from her. And suddenly, he had a thought.

When Vakama leaned over her, Roodaka almost thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes as he fucked her. A Matoran sign of affection.

 _‘How positively … romantic,’_ thought the Visorak queen. _‘But then, I didn’t bring him here for romance.'_

She placed her hand against his jawline, turning the gesture into another kiss, this one even more passionate and forceful than the last.

 _‘Yes, never let him forget who is_ really _in control.’_

She could feel her orgasm approaching, and the erratic timing of Vakama’s thrusts meant that he was close, too.

She withdrew from the kiss, and looked deeply into her partner’s eyes.

“Come for me, Vakama.”

As if he had been awaiting that command, Vakama’s thrusts sped up even more. Their rhythm forgotten, he slammed into her roughly like the beast he was, bringing the both of them screaming over the edge. With a final, loud cry, Roodaka allowed the pleasure to take her, screaming as loud as her throat would allow, drowning out the sounds Vakama made as he, too, achieved orgasm. He gave one, two, three final thrusts, and then it was over.

His arms finally gave out, and he joined her side, both participants panting and sticky.

“Mmm, yes,” she purred, “I think you’ll make a fine king.”

“And you will be my queen?”

“Oh, yes. But you mustn’t tell Sidorak we’ve been meeting. I don’t want him to know what’s coming, not until the very last second.”

If Vakama was curious about that statement, he did not say.

 _‘Good,’_ she smiled inwardly. _‘I have trained him well.’_

“Will we be meeting again soon?” he asked.

“Not yet. First, you must send a message for me. To Norik, and your former friends. After that, come and see me…”

When Vakama turned back, his eyes were a sickly green.

“I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut. Like, ever. I blame the great people in the Bionicle tag over on Tumblr for persuading me to go through with it, and would like to thank Logicalabsurdity for the AO3 invite. Like I mentioned in the tags, I may write F/F and M/M alternates to this story. We'll see.


End file.
